Sonhos Doces
by edwardbradley
Summary: Peter Petrelli viveu várias aventuras ao lado de amigos e familiares. Em uma dessas aventuras, Peter perdeu seu querido irmão e com o tempo estava começando a se adaptar à nova vida, ainda mais depois de sua sobrinha Claire mostrar ao mundo que existem pessoas especiais. Em uma noite nesse "novo mundo", Peter se reencontra com seu irmão Nathan, para ter a chance de lhe dizer mais u


Peter estava feliz. Deitado em sua cama após um dia cansativo no hospital. Apesar da perseguição de algumas pessoas por causa de seus poderes, Peter estava feliz.

Quando Claire, sua sobrinha, revelou ao mundo que existiam pessoas com poderes especiais, as reações das pessoas foram bem variadas, mas com um denominador comum: Curiosidade. Por isso Peter e os outros eram seguidos o tempo todo. Pessoas curiosas querendo ver como era ser especial, inclusive quem tinha medo ou era preconceituoso.

Mas não era isso o que deixava Peter feliz. Era, que após tantas batalhas, Peter finalmente conseguira algumas vitórias em sua vida. Após a morte de Nathan, Peter passou a ter mais contato com sua mãe, e naquele dia, jantou com a mesma. Falando sobre diversos assuntos, inclusive seu irmão. Gabriel ou Sylar, lhe pedia alguns conselhos de vez em quando, sobre como agir com o público que o assediava constantemente. Naquele dia, Peter também se encontrou com Emma, uma amiga que conhecera ha poucos meses atrás, no hospital onde trabalhava. E em várias outras coisas. Pequenas coisas, mas que realmente o deixaram feliz naquele dia.

Enquanto estava perdido em seus pensamentos, Peter ouviu um barulho. Levantou-se rapidamente e foi averiguar. Olhou na cozinha, na sala, na copa e no banheiro...Não era ninguém.

Quando voltou para o quarto, ficou perplexo ao ver o irmão, parado diante seus olhos.

O irmão que Sylar matou, cortando-lhe a garganta.

O irmão que salvou Nova Iorque da bomba (que na verdade era Peter).

O irmão que era como um pai, que lhe ensinou muitas coisas.

O irmão que ele amava, mais do que tudo.

O irmão que ele perdera.

- Nathan...

- Pete...

O silêncio.

Os dois se fitaram durante segundos, mas pareciam séculos para ambos.

- Como isso é possível? Como você voltou?

- Eu não sei. Num segundo eu estava lutando contra o Sylar, no outro eu apareço no seu apartamento. É tudo muito vago em minha cabeça. O que aconteceu Pete?

- Você... – Peter lembrou-se do cadáver do irmão e de abraçar Sylar que fingia ser seu irmão. Não tinha a menor idéia de como explicar a Nathan o que tinha acontecido. – estava lutando contra Sylar.

- Sim, nós lutamos juntos. Nós vencemos?

- Sim. Eu... digo, nós – Peter pigarreou

- O que foi Pete? Você está estranho.

- Bom é que, é meio desconcertante ver você nu, em pé no meio do meu quarto depois de tudo.

- Do que você... – Nathan olhou para baixo e de fato, não usava nenhuma roupa. Até descalço ele estava... Rapidamente pôs a mão em seu pênis para tampá-lo – Desculpe. Eu...

- Tudo bem, não se incomode. Você é meu irmão, já te vi assim antes. – Nathan tirou a mão de seu órgão relaxando um pouco. Peter deu um sorriso e se aproximou do irmão. – É que... Nathan... Você está morto. Sylar cortou sua garganta quando nós lutamos.

Nathan ficou perplexo. Tudo ali estava anormal. O repentino aparecimento, a perda de memória, o nudismo e a notícia de que tinha morrido. Se ele estava morto, o que ele fazia nu e sem memória no quarto do irmão?

Os dois não paravam de se fitar. Ambos estavam mortos de saudades um do outro, o que era estranho para Nathan que, como ele mesmo dissera, em questão de segundos, o tempo e o espaço mudaram.

- Será que não foi o Hiro?

- Eu gostaria que fosse. Mas nós o enterramos. Eu tenho memórias do seu cadáver. Se eu tenho essas memórias então...

- Eu realmente morri.

Peter, sem pensar, levantou a mão e colocou no peito de Nathan.

- Pete...

- Isso é um sonho?

Nathan não respondeu. Não tinha a resposta, nem Peter.

Por mais que os dois estivessem em dúvidas, ambos estavam felizes por se verem mais uma vez.

Nathan apenas abraçou Peter, que por sua vez, retribuiu o abraço bem forte. Peter começou a chorar, emocionado por poder abraçar seu irmão mais uma vez. Sentia-se mais feliz do que estava antes. Seu coração estava acelerado e podia sentir o do seu irmão também.

- Eu senti tanto a sua falta. Eu... – Peter começou a sentir um movimento estranho vindo dentre as pernas de seu irmão – eu... – Peter olhou para baixo e viu que seu irmão estava excitado.

Os dois ficaram com vergonha.

- Nathan, isso é hora?

- A culpa é sua!

- O que? Vai dizer que eu estou te excitando?

- Vou.

Nathan beijou Peter.

Os dois se beijavam com muita vontade e nem Nathan, nem Peter recuaram. Um estava surpreso com o outro, mas isso não estragou o momento.

- Porque? – Perguntou Peter quando 'perdeu' totalmente o fôlego.

- Porque eu te amo Pete!

- Você sabia que eu...

- Não. E tive medo por isso. Mas eu já estou morto.

Nathan ficou com muita vergonha e se virou um pouco para o lado abaixando a cabeça.

- Ei... – Peter pôs a mão no queixo de seu irmão levantando sua cabeça – Eu sempre te respondi não foi? – Nathan sorriu – E o que eu sempre dizia?

- "Eu também te amo".

Os dois se beijaram novamente.

Peter tirou a camiseta branca que vestia e voltou a aproveitar seu irmão.

Seu irmão.

Nathan era seu irmão. Aquilo era errado.

Errado?

Os dois se amavam, mais do que como irmãos, mas se amavam. Não é errado amar alguém. Ainda mais o próprio irmão.

Incesto.

Mas amor.

Continuava a ser um incesto.

- O que foi, Pete?

- Nós somos irmãos Nathan!

Peter sentou-se na sua cama um pouco desnorteado.

Nathan o acompanhou e o encarou.

- Isso é estranho?

- E como!

- Ei! Eu estou morto e de repente apareci com a bunda de fora no seu quarto, você quer algo mais estranho que isso? – Falou Nathan com um sorriso enorme no rosto fazendo Peter sorrir. – Vamos aproveitar.

- Isso é certo?

- Quem liga?

Peter abraçou o irmão e o beijou. Os dois estavam se deitando devagar enquanto Peter o beijava e Nathan aproveitava.

Nathan tirou a bermuda e a cueca do irmão.

- Eu sei tirar a minha roupa.

- Não estraga o momento, Pete.

- Adoro quando você me chama de Pete.

- Pete.

Nathan o abraçou e deitando-se em cima de Peter.

- Eu te amo, Pete.

- Eu te amo, Nathan.

Ao beijar Nathan novamente, Peter começou a cair.

Seu irmão e seu apartamento haviam sumido. Quando Peter ia bater no chão, ele acordou suando a ponto de encharcar o lençol.

Era apenas um sonho.

É claro que era um sonho.

Seu irmão voltar dos mortos? Impossível.

Peter se debruçou em lágrimas, querendo o irmão que tanto amava de volta.

Sentia muito a sua falta.

Queria poder amá-lo, como amou no sonho enquanto era vivo.

Mas agora, esse sonho jamais se tornaria realidade.

Era apenas um desejo.

Um sonho.

Um doce sonho.


End file.
